


Whatever.

by TamiHaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Dialogue, Eren and Jean fuck around with like everyone, Fluff, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager-centric, Jean's POV, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Smut, Side LeviHan - Freeform, Smoking, fucking around, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiHaru/pseuds/TamiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Hanji's wild party?</p>
<p>Not all of them are sleeping off their alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.
> 
> Long time no see. This is my first JeanEren oneshot, so yeah. Edited by me so there's gonna be mistakes. And lots of cussing, sry about that.
> 
> First time writing Jean's POV. He's quite interesting.
> 
> Heavily inspired by a song! Link is the first word of the work. Try to catch the parts that are straight from the lyrics~
> 
> Enjoy ❤

[Looks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTsnyasjNDU) like I’m the only one who watches on the movie here. The room is dark, only TV’s flashing screen is the only light source. We’re in Eren’s flat, sleeping off our drunkenness (except me). Fucking school’s out for this summer, and we have been celebrating it.

Gotta say as a guy who loves clubs and house parties, that this year’s party was a wild one. I mean, every party Hanji throws is a wild one, but this one, oh boy. I blame Levi. He’s been rubbing off on Hanji.

Hanji is what, was it genderfluid? Like they are sometimes goofing off in bright miniskirts, showing their long legs and making every god damn guy drool. The next day you would find them in a flannel shirt, boobs gone, hair up and legs covered in nice jeans. Every girl’s wet dream.

I dig both.

Hanji is a bit different though. They’re mad. Like, totally mad. Real real mad. Although, in a good way. Their parties are good, but when this dark punk guy named Levi Ackerman appeared, Hanji went completely mad. Like, if a normal Hanji is a bit too much sometimes, you can’t even begin to imagine what a Hanji in love can be.

The party was good.

It’s 5 am, and I’m sitting, shirt open and a few hickeys blooming on my neck, on Eren’s beer and cum spilled sofa, and dragging my fingers through Mikasa’s shiny raven locks. Her lights went out long time ago, and now she’s sleeping on the sofa head on my lap. She’s the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She’s the only girl in our gang that I haven’t been fucking. She’s too pretty for that.

Marco, Berthold and Reiner have conquered Eren’s king bed, Sasha and Connie are cuddled up on the far corner of the living room, and Armin is huddled up in an armchair in a weird position. Like, his legs are dangling over one of the chair’s arms, and his head over the other arm. Seriously, his back is gonna kill him when he wakes up.

Everyone are sleeping off their alcohol, except Annie, Eren and me. While I was resting comfortably in the other end of the sofa, in the other end there was Eren, Annie in his lap. They were furiously making out, Eren’s hands already under Annie’s skirt. I couldn’t care less. They could giggle and continue their business however they wanted, but if the heavy petting turned into something rougher and more intimate, I would probably chase them away. Maybe, if I felt like doing that.

The movie in the TV was a random old action film. Lots of jumping around and loud kabooms. I stared at the TV not concentrating on the plot at all, planning if I should try to get some sleep. I petted Mikasa’s hair, and glanced at her peaceful face.

How one of the town’s toughest girl can sleep so innocently, no trace from her constant frown and all that ass kicking on her face.

Okay I admit. Maybe I stared at the pair making out in the other end of the sofa a couple times. It was a bit weird to see Eren touch someone else than me. I know that guy’s busy in sheets but it’s different to actually see than only hear about it afterwards. It always surprises me.

I see a glimpse from Eren’s left arm. There’s that familiar pink scar from that time I kissed him for the first time. It was also the day Eren scared me with his dumb shit, for the first but certainly not for the last time.

The scar is the one where the doctor pulled little bone chips after his fuck up. One time Eren had been driving a little too carelessly, making the car go out of control, and fly off the road. Next time he woke up, they were pulling him out from the newly smashed window of his flipped car. At the hospital I had heard the lecture Armin had given him and seen the punch Mikasa threw at him. I sometimes remind Eren not to scare his sister and best friend again like that.

Our first kiss was the one I gave him while laughing hysterically and saying shit like “One day you’re gonna end up dead, bastard”.

That was the start for our weird ass relationship. Friends think that were just friends with benefits. It’s not just that: it’s clearly something weirder.

Fucking Eren in the ass feels different than with anyone else. Oh god, that sounds weird. Just, with him it’s different, at least for me though. I have no idea what Eren really thinks about us, or me. I once asked him what he thinks about our doings, but I got no clear answer.

I decided to clear my head a little. I stood up while making sure Mikasa would be left sleeping comfortably on the sofa, and tried to find my leather jacket. It was laying on the floor next to the sofa. I dag up my half full packet of ciggies and a pink lighter from its pocket. Then I headed over to the balcony.

My way to get my head clear was not that… realistic. You would think any kind of smoke or weed would do just the opposite.

I put one cancer stick on my lips and lighted it. After only first drag my body and mind relaxed, making me sigh in delight. I put my elbows on the railing and stared at the now still city. The morning sun was quickly creeping in, lighting up the city. The view from here wasn’t anything to brag about. There was no magnificent sky scrapers or flashy city lights, just another red block straight ahead. The view was… nice.

I was startled by the screeching noise the door to the balcony suddenly made. It was Eren in his yellow dress shirt, black vest and dark blue jeans. I turned back to the morning view and heard him close the door. I took a drag from my ciggy, watching Eren come up next to me at the corner of my eye. I felt his teal eyes on me, waiting me to say something. Quite frankly I didn’t want to ruin this rare still moment we had.

After a while I noticed that my ciggy was meeting its end. I took a final drag from it and turned around to face Eren. The brunette was just opening his mouth to say something, when I blew the smoke at his face. Teal eyes widened in surprise, and then Eren bent down to cough the smoke out.

“Y-you asshole.” he groaned in between his rough coughs, voice low and croaky. I leant on the railing, laughter bubbling off from my mouth. We’re the best when it comes to annoying each other.

“So, finished with the blondie already?” I asked while playing around with the stump. Both of us had stopped coughing or laughing, silently staring at each other again. Teal eyes gleaming, Eren nodded. “Annie flaked out a minute ago. Did you have any fun, lil horse?”

“Stop with the names already. But yeah I had. You?”

“Fuck yes. How many did you score?”

“Four. Three chicks and one guy.” I answered with my classy shit eating grin. Eren started pouting, which meant that I had won our little game today.

“Fuck man. I had three. One chick, one guy and one um… they seemed to be a she today.” he answered making my eyes widen.

This little game of ours was simple: get some action with so many people you can. The loser buys the other one a beer.

“You mean Hanji? How the fuck did you do that!?”

“Easily. They were just horny and stressed and I happened to bump into them.” Eren giggled, pout now turned into a smirk.

“Nice. Were they even mad in bed?”

“A little. They were really dominant and good at it.”

“I kind of expected that. I got a taste of the Queen’s cherry.”

“You mean Petra? Holy fuck. How?”

“I don’t even know. She just pulled me aside and got right on to it.”

“Good. The guy was Levi, and let me say, I almost got an orgasm with just kissing him. He’s good at using his tongue.”

“Oh man I want a piece of that.” I groaned. “I gave Marco a blow job, and I can’t even remember the other two ladies.”

“I think Marco likes you, by the way. You should see his face when he stares at you when you’re not looking.”

“Oh.”

“Threesome would be good with him though.”

“Tch. You horny motherfucker.”

“Try Annie though.”

“I thought she only ate pussies.”

“Well, seems like she doesn’t do only that.”

“Yeah.”

“I also got Levi and Hanji to finally hook up.”

“WHAT!?” if I had been drinking right now, the drink would be on Eren’s face now.

“Oh yes. Hanji was constantly moaning after Levi, so when I was kissing Levi I told him there was something waiting for him upstairs.”

“What was there then?”

“Naked Hanji, passed out from the alcohol they had been drinking a minute ago.”

“Oh my god. How do you know it worked?”

“I saw no Levi or Hanji at all for the rest of the night. Also some of the people at the party were constantly saying they heard loud banging and screaming from upstairs all the time.” Eren explained with a perfect poker face, making me tremble with laughter. I saw a glimpse of his toothy smile.

“Oh my god you ass. I have to go and sit down to think about this madness.” I giggled through my laughter, making my way inside.

Except I didn’t get to take a step at all. Eren you ass. He tripped me with his foot on purpose, meaning that I found myself falling on the cold hard concrete floor. I tried to grip the nearest object that would prevent me from falling. Unluckily it was Eren’s arm.

I fell on the floor back first, impact stealing all the air from my lungs. Eren stumbled on me, but his fall was cushioned by me. I blinked in surprise, finding a smirking Eren straddling me.

I saw the smoke from the stump I dropped next to us slowly circle up on the sky.

“Ack! You asshole!” I sneezed instantly when I had the chance. Eren just stared at me, mouth pulled into his trademark wolf grin. He wasted no time for apologies and took ahold of my hands and moved them over my head. I knew instantly what he wanted from me, but nothing was better than Eren taking it from me.

Slowly he moved closer to me, holding my wrists with his one hand and trailing his fingers against my arm with the other. The sultry gaze in his eyes made me kind of breathless, in an Eren kind of way. He’s not that hot, full of scars and light freckles and shit like that. But oh boy his eyes. The storm of teal is full of passion, determination and thirst of life. Like, copy paste here every god damn cheeky and cliché way to describe ocean colored eyes. I’m no poet.

I felt Eren’s beer smelling breath on my lips when he leaned even closer to me. The hard concrete against my back made me shiver together with his hasty fingers.

I feel the smirk slowly creeping on my lips, infected by Eren’s toothy grin.

It always goes like this after party. One of my biggest ego boosts are my high alcohol tolerance, so I have no need to rest for the whole party night. I see glimpses of Eren in the party, but we never really hang out. Sometimes it’s right when Eren is dragging someone away for a quick fuck, or me stumbling from a bathroom.

Eren either drinks just a few beers or suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night and seeks me out. He drives me on a corner, telling about his party experiences and teasing about mine.

And after that, well…

We stare at each other, listening the silence of the night. No one moves and no one speaks a thing.

Until Eren pecks a gentle kiss on my lips and lowers his head on my chest. I accidentally snort, and slowly wrap my newly freed hands around him.

I love things like this. Moments like these keep my feet on the ground. The funny thing is that I never share moments like these with any other than Eren. It’s surprising because Eren is kind of like Hanji. Always laughing, smiling, talking, shouting, raging around or crying. He’s full of emotions and he isn’t afraid to show them.

And darn is he hot in a skirt.

My back is going numb with cold and Eren is crushing my lungs with his dead weight. Also my balls are freezing.

And I still wouldn’t change a darn thing.

“Have you thought about your future, Jean?” Eren suddenly murmurs against my chest. I pet his back slowly.

“Why thinking so heavy things suddenly, Eren?” I ask, making him giggle.

“Oh, I know thinking big things are not for me. Just, while fooling around all my friends have already decided what they want to do with their lifes. They know what to do and I don’t”, he murmurs voice a little too crave for my liking. I trace his shoulder with my fingertips, feeling the soft bumps of scars he has on his shoulder. The scars are a memory from the day I jokingly named as “Eren’s try No. 2 to get Jean, Mikasa and Armin have a heart attack”. (He fell down from an open window when jacking off too hard. Don’t ask me how.)

I crack a smile that Eren luckily can’t see. Little does he know that my future is currently laying on top of me.

“You’re not the only one”, I mutter and kiss his head. “I want a future with you. Doesn’t matter when, how or where. I need only you.”

I did not mean to say that last part.

Maybe I had one too many shots of whiskey after all. Eren gasps and lifts his head so fast from my chest that it hits my jaw.

“OWW FUCK!” I shout when my jaw start to burn with stinging pain. Both of us sit up, Eren looking quite sorry and sheepish. “Sorry…” he whispers when I glare at him. I’m so ready to release my rage on him, but his hands on my jaw stop me. He gently massages my jaw, eyes full of guilt.

“Well sorry’s not gonna be enough you-“he silences me with a kiss on my jaw, nose and then lips. My numb back and sore jaw are long forgotten when I get my hands on him. Through the pecks, bites and kisses I hear Eren whisper: “I want to keep watching more of your sorry ass in the future too.”

I swear something jumped out from my chest and flew off to soar the morning sky.

I have been somebody to whom Eren returns to from his wild adventures for quite a while now, and vice versa.

_For a quite a while now._

Whatever. Lil horse’s happy now. A future together with Eren is something I want.

I’m glad he wants it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated, boosts my motivation to write.
> 
> ~Tami
> 
> ////Writer: Tami Haru////8/18/2015////Shingeki no Kyojin////Watsky – Sloppy Seconds////JeanEren////


End file.
